love, in all forms
by autumn midnights
Summary: A collection of unrelated drabbles, oneshots, and freeverses, all focusing on Mew and Mor's Weird Pairings. Will eventually contain het, slash, femslash, and cousincest. I: DeanAngelina. II: JamesII/Justin
1. deanangelina - drawing

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. I won't own Harry Potter in five or ten chapters down the line, either, and this is a universal disclaimer. Also, the main pairings in this collection are M&MWPs, and so credit for them goes to mew-tsubaki and/or Morghen. _

_Written for the M&MWP Drabble Tag (DeanAngelina, prompt 'cloudless skies'), the Wand Wood Competition (Aspen - Write about a D.A. member), the Gemstone Competition (Agate, write about a Gryffindor), and the As Strong As We Are United Competition. _

* * *

_deanangelina - drawing_

* * *

Dean looks through his trunk, seeing if there's anything important that he should take on the run with him. The trunk is full of old junk - textbooks, essays, spare parchment, old quills, and some of his old drawings, most of those contained in a sketchbook. He flips through it, chuckling at some of his earliest pictures - from first year, no doubt - and noticing how much he's improved since then. There's lots of drawings of Hogwarts and the scenery around it; Hogsmeade, the Black Lake, the Forbidden Forest, and the Whomping Willow, to name a few.

There's one drawing that stands out, though, and it's not of a landscape. It's one of the few drawings that he bothered to color, and he has to admit vainly to himself that it's actually a good picture. It's a drawing of Angelina Johnson on her broomstick, flying under the cloudless skies. There's so much color, so much _life, _in the picture - the sapphires and azures of the sky, the scarlet and gold of Angelina's Quidditch uniform, the midnight-black of her hair, the smooth brown of her skin. It all contrasts, and brings color to the room - which, although not colorless in appearance, felt so in the atmosphere. Everything's freaking _dismal _now, Dean thinks.

He thinks back to when he drew this. He remembers it well; it was fifth year, one day after a Quidditch game. He had been so inspired, watching Angelina zoom around the pitch, that he had returned straight to the dormitory and sketched her, then colored it in. It was around this time that he had truly noticed her, and everything spiraled from there. Dean had been so happy that she was in the D.A. as well; it gave him opportunity to see her and admire her, even though they barely spoke.

It had been an interesting year. There was the hellishness of Umbridge, and the looming threat of You-Know-Who, but sometimes, he could forget about that when he was drawing, or talking about pointless things with his friends. It had been the start of the Wizarding world's descent, but it seemed like heaven compared to now, and Dean sighed slightly. To think that he wasn't returning to Hogwarts...to think that he was running away simply because he was a Muggle-born...

He shakes his head free of that thought and looks down at the drawing again. In one move, he rips it free of the sketchbook, tossing that on top of his dresser without a second thought, but holding the picture carefully in his hand. This, he'll keep with him. This will be a memory, a memory of when things were simpler and easier, but especially, a memory of Angelina. He hopes it will bring him happiness at some point this year.

He hopes that one day - when this is all over - they will meet again, and next time, he'll have more courage, like a Gryffindor. Next time, he'll tell her what he felt that year - what he might just still feel.


	2. jamesIIjustin - after all

_Author's Note: This is dedicated to my lovely big sis mew-tsubaki, for her birthday. Happy Birthday, mew, and I really hope you like this! Parts of it are definitely compliant with your Jamestins :) There's definitely some brotherly JamesAl too, although it's angsty, as you'll see._

_JamesII/Justin is an M&MWP, obviously, and so is Lily/Roxanne, which is vaguely implied in this (it could be taken as friendship or a relationship, depending on your femslash goggles). _

_Also being submitted to the As Strong As We Are United Competition, One-shot A Day Competition, Dark Side Competition (Helga Hufflepuff's Cup - write about a Hufflepuff, which Justin is canonically and Albus, who plays a pretty major role in this, is in my head-canon), and the Freeverse Competition._

_Yes, I realize that technically, some things should be capitalized that aren't, but it's all done for stylistic freeverse-y effect._

_The rating has been upped to T for a slightly-inappropriate comment in this chapter._

* * *

_jamesIIjustin - after all_

* * *

Justin tells me that everything will be all right.

You want to be(lie)ve him. You really do.

How can you?

Al - your own brother, your own flesh and

B

L

O

O

D

hasn't accepted us, accepted _you__. _

Because (**he's so old**) and (**he's a professor**) and (**I**** thought you fancied women, James**) **  
**

Because...oh, hell, you can't rationalize Al's behavior.

He's wrong, and you KNOW it more than you know ANYTHING else.

(but it hurts)

(you hate to admit it, but it hurts)

Can't Al just accept love?

You're so in love with Justin. You want to "SCREAM" it to the

W...O

L...R

D

(no, you think - you want to scream it to Al, make him understand)

"James," Justin says, "I love you."

"Love you too." And you do, you truly, truly do, but that only takes away some of the !pain!

Justin is your everything, your true love.

Those o.b.s.t.a.c.l.e.s. don't matter.

(age is but a number, after all)

(he's no longer your professor, after all)

(and who cares whether you like men or women now, apart from the stupid tabloids?)

And you know all that, and you no longer feel guilty for fancying Justin, like you felt back in sixth year.

Your relationship is _wonderfulamazing, fantasticbeautiful. _

Your brotherly relationship with Al...isn't.

(it's _screwed-up _and _dysfunctional - _after all, he. doesn't. accept. you.)_  
_

If you were Lily, you'd never put up with this.

You can just picture her now.

("Screw you, Al." "Nobody can tell me how to live my life - after all, it's my life." "I hope you realize, beyond all shadow of a doubt, that you suck.")

But...you're not Lily.

(hell, who is?)

You don't want to say things like that to his face, to make things even worse.

And Lily's too caught up in _Teddy _and _Roxanne _and trying to do decently well at Hogwarts, and she can't defend you to Al.

(she's on your side, thank Merlin, because being on the opposite side as Lily can be freaking scary)

"Don't let Al bother you," Justin says. "He'll come around."

(but will he?)

(really, Justin, he will? are you sure? never realized you could predict the future, love.)

Your days are spent at your job, where thankfully, you're too busy to focus on anything but work.

Your nights are spent in Justin's bed, doing things that would make Al even more shocked and disgusted.

And whatever time you have to yourself is spent thinking.

(_will Al write?)_

_(oh, stop it, you're being ridiculous)_

_(he definitely won't) _

Maybe someday, Al will come ((around)), like Justin says.

Maybe someday, you can have a normal family again.

Until then, you'll try to focus on what matters - Justin especially, but also your other friends, and the members of your family who _do _accept you.

(like family members should)


	3. katiebill - in different circumstances

_Written for the M&MWP Drabble Tag (BillKatie, prompt 'electric'), the Names Competition (Alba - write about something that takes place at dawn) and the Ultimate Pairing Drabble Competition (prompt 'sunrise'). _

* * *

The Battle of Hogwarts was over. You-Know-Who had died. Dumbledore's Army, the Order, and their supporters had won.

Everybody in the Great Hall was hugging each other and rejoicing, excitement running through the air like electric current. Katie knew not everything was good - that people had fallen, that they had lost really brilliant witches and wizards - but it was hard not to be happy. The enchanted ceiling showed the brilliant sunrise that had started right when You-Know-Who - no, _Voldemort _- fell, bathing everybody in a beautiful golden light.

Katie found herself next to Bill Weasley. She recognized him from the twins' - _oh, Merlin, the twins - _family photos; he looked different now, older and scarred. He was still handsome, though, and Katie wanted to kick herself for noticing that right now. This wasn't the time - Fred was dead, many other people were dead and wounded, and the fact that Bill Weasley was attractive shouldn't have even been on her radar.

That didn't stop her, though, from wishing that she didn't see a wedding ring on his finger, and wishing that they were in different circumstances - where at least, she might have had a chance.


End file.
